


Глиттерстим

by Tersie



Series: Dead Doves [29]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Canon, Bad Flirting, Ben is 28, Ben is A Tool, Ben is a mess, Canon Universe, Character Development, Don't copy to another site, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Groping, Humor, Jedi Ben Solo, MalRev Lite, Not Canon Compliant, Rey is 17, Senator Rey, Sexism, Swearing, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 01:58:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18681811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie
Summary: По воле случая временно став сенатором от Джакку, Рей оказывается на Чандриле под так себе защитой джедая Бена Соло, который вечно хочет то, чего нельзя.





	Глиттерстим

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Glitterstim](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18658783) by [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie). 



> За вычитку спасибо [Efah](https://ficbook.net/authors/1440615)! :)
> 
> Ссылка на перевод на сайте Фикбук: <https://ficbook.net/readfic/8193851>

_«Рей, я хочу, чтобы ты взяла на себя обязанности сенатора — всего на пару месяцев. Потом, если захочешь, вернешься на Джакку и продолжишь ждать родителей»._

Озвученная идея казалась не слишком заманчивой. Поднимаясь по трапу звездолета сенатора Органы, Рей никак не могла избавиться от тревожного чувства. Много кораблей времен имперской войны разбились или были брошены на Джакку — Лея собиралась разобраться с ними, сдать на переработку, однако формально это нельзя было сделать без разрешения представителя Джакку. Галактический Сенат счел бы это дурным тоном.

Рей торговала на заставе Ниимы, когда ее нашла Лея и посулила предоставить провизию, дом попрочнее и, самое главное, помочь отыскать родителей. От такого предложения было сложно отказаться, к тому же Лея так нахваливала красоты Чандрилы весной, что Рей, поддавшись минутному порыву, согласилась на сделку.

Нет, все-таки идея была неудачной. Кто, _она_? В Сенате?.. Лея обещала, что ее роль будет практически чисто номинальной, но от этого легче не становилось. Сенатор Органа производила стойкое впечатление властной, уверенной в себе женщины, и, сравнивая себя с ней, Рей понимала, что совершенно не подходит для компании сенаторов и непременно там опозорится!

Лея направилась в кабину к пилоту, а Рей заняла место в хвосте корабля и предалась размышлениям. Несколько месяцев вдали от Джакку — это не страшно, наверное. За такой срок ей не разминуться с родителями. У Леи много связей, она поможет их найти, так что, как знать, вдруг и вовсе не придется возвращаться на Джакку…

Все это было так странно и неожиданно…

Рей откинулась на спинку сиденья и глубоко вздохнула. Все пройдет легко. Так сказала сенатор Органа.

***

По прибытии на Чандрилу Лея сразу озаботилась проблемой «подходящей» одежды для Рей, пообещав привести портных. Галактический Сенат — в порядке ротации — заседал сейчас именно здесь. Он останется тут и на следующие несколько месяцев, прежде чем переместится в Хоснианскую систему, и Рей знала, что к тому времени будет уже далеко отсюда.

— Великолепно, — с наслаждением вздохнула Лея. — Озера, деревья и, конечно, бескрайние луга. Тебе здесь понравится, дорогая.

Охрана сопроводила их наружу, но пилот не покинул кабину. Рей, слишком пораженная невероятным обилием _зелени_ вокруг, не обратила особого внимания на этот факт — даже когда Лея принялась что-то резко высказывать пилоту.

Высокая трава, щекотавшая лодыжки Рей, переливалась на солнце. Деревья всех форм и размеров возвышались над головой, протягивая толстые сучковатые ветви к солнцу, в кронах скрывались юркие птички и мелкие зверьки, наполнявшие воздух щебетом и пощелкиванием.

Рей в восхищении приоткрыла рот и невольно закружилась на месте, упиваясь зрелищем. Как же тут было _прекрасно_!

— Должно быть, тебе это в новинку, — рассмеялась Лея, слегка щурясь. Она указала на покатые холмы. — Озеро в той стороне. Я распоряжусь, чтобы Бен свозил тебя туда.

— Бен?..

У ворот двое тяжеловооруженных охранников отсканировали их, прежде чем открыть массивные створки. На охранниках была одинаковая оранжево-белая форма, Лея же носила изящное зеленое одеяние с длинными рукавами. Она кивнула часовым и жестом пригласила Рей следовать за собой.

— Мой сын, — пояснила Лея. — Правда, он слишком похож на своего _отца_ … — Она оглянулась через плечо на улетающий корабль. — …но он джедай, так что…

Рей ахнула, запоздало прикрыв рот рукой. О джедаях она слышала только легенды — и еще досужую байку про Люка Скайуокера. Неужели сын Леи был одним из них?!

— Он умеет использовать Силу?! — выдохнула Рей, распахнув глаза.

— Да. Увы, может. Зачастую себе во вред, — Лея покачала головой с выражением материнской усталости. — Не возлагай на него особых надежд, дорогая. Пока ты здесь, он будет охранять тебя, но болваном с дурными манерами быть не перестанет.

Хм. Рей знавала болванов с дурными манерами. К таким она привыкла.

Они с Леей шли по Ханна-Сити, вдоль домов, взмывавших в самое небо — таких высоких, что и не разглядеть, где они заканчивались. Лея провела ее мимо Галактического Сената, через площадь с магазинами и красивым фонтаном, потом завернула в невзрачный переулок и проследовала к неприметной двери какого-то бара. Дверь почти сливалась со стеной.

Лея постучала два раза. Дверь тоненько скрипнула, и в приоткрывшуюся щель просунулось глазное яблоко, представлявшее собой навершие длинного гибкого усика. Раздалось удивленное шипение, и дверь со скрежетом захлопнулась. Под звуки многочисленных отпираемых засовов Лея отряхнула рукава.

— Сенатор! — прохрипел инородец, мигая дюжиной красных глаз на бесформенном грузном теле. — Какая честь для…

— Обойдемся без лести, Така. Я пришла сюда не по поводу нелегальной торговли глиттерстимом. Мой сын здесь?

Така утвердительно моргнул всеми глазами.

— Да, мэм, — голубое щупальце высунулось из его туши и указало в дальний угол, окутанный сумраком и дымом. — Он… немного пьян. Джедаю накачаться весьма непросто, вы ж знаете.

— А… Спасибо, Така.

Темный и тесный бар, вклинившийся между двумя зданиями, был почти пуст. Стараясь держаться поближе к Лее, Рей пробормотала невнятные извинения, когда наткнулась на чей-то стул и чуть не опрокинула родианца, посасывающего нечто розовое и пенистое. Взгляды всех присутствующих впились им в спины — Лея уверенно продвигалась к мужчине, склонившемуся над стойкой с полупустым стаканом пива.

И со всей силы пнула его высокий барный стул. Мужчина мгновенно выпрямился, растрепанные черные волосы всколыхнулись, и Рей сама слегка подпрыгнула, когда ему в руку прыгнул лайтсабер. Но Лея тут же выхватила у незнакомца серебристую рукоятку и влепила ему пощечину.

— Бен! — гаркнула она. — Познакомься, это Рей, твоя новая подопечная! — Рукоятка меча уперлась ему в грудь. — Я же велела тебе быть в подобающем виде к моему прилету!

Упомянутый Бен носил черную робу, делающую его бледную кожу еще бледнее. Он откинул волосы с лица: продолговатого, покрытого родинками, с длинным подбородком и выдающимся носом — но самое удивительное было не в нем — внимание Рей привлекла его улыбка. Красивая, беззаботная и…

Под хмурым взглядом Леи он встал. Облизал губы и ухмыльнулся.

— Даже не хочешь обнять меня? — прошипела она. — Я очень разочарована!

— Разве это не моя _работа_  — разочаровывать тебя, мамочка? — Он обхватил ее и одним махом оторвал от пола, Рей едва успела прикрыть рот, чтобы не ахнуть. — Я _так_ тебя люблю!

Лея пылала гневом и, как только он опустил ее, едва встав на пол, замахнулась на Бена рукоятью меча. А он ржал, опустошая до дна пивной стакан. Рей прижала ладони к лицу. Что за нахал!

— Рей надлежит доставить к нам домой и подобрать ей подходящую одежду, — распорядилась Лея, ткнув лайтсабером в Бена. — Ты позаботишься об этом. А мне нужно сообщить Сенату, что я нашла того, кто будет представлять Джакку.

— Для моего генерала все что угодно, — отсалютовал Бен.

Лея повернулась к Рей, смахнула песчинки с обмоток и взяла ее лицо в прохладные мягкие ладони. Святая женщина, а вот сын у нее тот еще олух!

— Прошу простить меня, дорогая, но это срочно. Я загляну домой — вечером к ужину.

— Мне кажется или я где-то _это_ уже слышал? — невесело хохотнул Бен.

Рей кивнула.

— Я понимаю. Спасибо вам за все, сенатор.

— Спасибо тебе, Рей. Ты делаешь великое дело для галактики, помогая нам справиться с проблемой. — Лея снова безапелляционно пихнула Бена в грудь мечом: — Защищай ее даже ценой собственной жизни, жалкая пьянь!

— Ты же тогда убьешь двух гизок за раз! — запротестовал Бен, но она не слушала, спеша покинуть злачное заведение. Он пошатнулся, словно собирался последовать за ней, но дверь уже лязгнула, закрываясь. — …Я помру, а ты заставишь эту маленькую…

Рей моргнула, глядя на него. Он — на нее, склонив голову. Его взгляд прошелся по ее лохмотьям и вернулся к лицу. Бен поцокал языком и медленно растянул губы в улыбке. Нет… Рей уже видела такое выражение прежде.

Он оперся о стойку — скользнув локтем дальше, чем следовало — но быстро оправился. Рей подняла брови.

— Итак… Рей, — выдавил он и шагнул к ней, извиняюще помахав пальцами. — Прошу меня простить… сенатор Рей. Хотите выпить?

— Я бы хотела примерить одежду, о которой говорила твоя мать.

Бен тяжело вздохнул и вдруг, схватив ее за руки, дернул на себя. Рей покраснела, внезапно оказавшись так непривычно близко к мужчине. Его руки были огромными, под стать ему, при этом шершавыми и грубыми — прямо как у нее.

— Рей, Рей, Рей, — вновь прицокнул Бен, — у нас весь день впереди, чтобы примерять на тебя клоунское шмотье, а вот чтобы взбухнуть и посмотреть, куда нас это заведет…

Она стиснула зубы.

— Мне семнадцать, ты, извращенец.

— Что?.. Не расслышал. Восемнадцать?

— Заткнись! Ты прекрасно слышал, что я сказала…

Руки Бена стиснули ее задницу быстрее, чем Рей успела моргнуть. Она уперлась в его твердую грудь, чтобы не распластаться на ней. Большие ладони скользнули выше, обхватывая ее талию, губы Бена оказались у самого ее уха.

— Держу пари, ты никогда не трахалась с живой легендой, — прошептал он. — Почему бы не попробовать сегодня?

«Да провались ты в Бездну!»

Рей быстро встала на перекладину барного стула и схватила Бена, который тут же по инерции свалился на пол. Бен завопил — конечно, от неожиданности, а не от боли. Рей отскочила от него подальше.

Бен со стоном перекатился на живот и засмеялся.

— Да я просто пошутил… Не буду же я расстраивать мамочку, прыгая в койку с какой-то девкой с Джакку! И в мыслях подобного _не было_!

— Я найду дом Леи сама! — огрызнулась Рей, поворачиваясь к двери.

— Эй, стой!.. Подожди… Я так завелся из-за того, что ты надрала мне задницу… — Бен неловко поднялся на ноги и призвал в руку лайтсабер. — Можно я просто вздрочну об твою ногу? Знаешь, как тяжело выполнять обязанности телохранителя со стояком?

— Какой же ты мерзкий! Я все расскажу Лее!

Он снова заржал, по-дурацки, но обаятельно, и пошатнулся, двинувшись вперед, чтобы открыть ей дверь. Рей мрачно наблюдала за этим, пока он саркастически не поклонился, покачиваясь на месте, словно еще чуть-чуть — и он грохнется лицом в пол.

Она сердито выскочила на улицу, а Бен поплелся следом и сразу облокотился о стену, привлекая внимание прохожих — люди и инородцы качали головами, перешептываясь между собой. Раздался новый стон — Бен согнулся, хватаясь за лоб.

Рей сложила руки на груди.

— Так тебе и надо, — наставительно изрекла она. — Джедаи не должны пить.

— Не будь такой… правильной девочкой… — Бен вздрогнул и расправил плечи, каким-то образом умудрившись побелеть еще сильнее. И махнул рукой вперед: — Нам туда, ваше песочество. На… — он прикрыл рот и помолчал еще с минуту, привалившись к стене, — …на королевскую примерку!

Рей раздраженно оттолкнула его и пошла в указанном направлении, уверенная, что отыщет дом Леи Органы сама. Ей ни к чему телохранитель. Кому вообще может взбрести в голову покушаться на нее? Она никто!

Бен, все еще морщась, потопал за ней.

— …мне двадцать восемь, если что. Я не выгляжу моложе своих лет?

— Нет.

— Ты очень злая маленькая девочка. Бешеная нимфетка, людей совсем не жалеешь.

— Я не злая, не маленькая девочка и не… что такое «нимфетка»? Что-то гадкое? Потому что если гадкое, я не желаю этого слушать!

Он ухмыльнулся, без труда поспевая за ней. Рей фыркнула и отвернулась. Все было понятно и без объяснений.

Бен не отставал.

— Где ты научилась таким приемам?

— Не знаю… на Джакку. Там либо дерись, либо тебя ограбят.

— А, — он обошел ее спереди, заставив затормозить, и загородил дорогу, когда Рей попыталась его обойти. Эта ухмылочка на его физиономии дико раздражала. — У меня бзик на строптивых женщин, способных надрать мне задницу.

Рей почувствовала, как краснеет. Справедливости ради, Бен точно не был уродом, обладая каким-то странным притягательным очарованием.

— Что, таких, как твоя мать? — сострила она.

Его улыбка стала шире.

— Ну, если тебя это заводит.

— Что за гадость! Ты просто в хлам.

— Верно — и то и другое, — Бен надвигался на нее, оттесняя в темный переулок. — Как тебе такой расклад: сейчас мы выберем тебе шмотки, а потом я нагну тебя над…

Рей отпрянула, когда он резко отвернулся — его начало выворачивать. Она закатила глаза и торопливо зашагала в указанную ранее сторону. Какой же этот Бен бесполезный и мерзкий! Зачем ей такой помощник? Какой от него толк?

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [Glitterstim](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18658783/chapters/44248717) by [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie).


End file.
